


Another chance

by Bikky1pas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Save, Time Travel, back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikky1pas/pseuds/Bikky1pas
Summary: Father was almost going to die. He was going to end but he still has a choice. He can still get another chance. But Truth is not at all happy with this. Ed also got another chance to save Al but the truth will not let him do this. Truth still wants the life of everybody around him.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except this idea.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Promised Day

Father has finally got the power of the God but Hohenheim, with the aid of souls of other Xerxians destroyed the philosopher stone he just created. Father needs more souls to keep his power but what he is getting are hard fists from a teenager boy. it doesn't concern Father that the soul inside a suit of armour is gone but it clearly does to this young boy. The boy is filled with anger, he can destroy him but Father with never let that happen. He still has a chance or at least he can get another chance.

.

There is just one thing in Edward's mind: that he has to destroy this homunculus. All his friends are also here with him, cheering for him, but one voice is missing, one that he wants to hear - his brother's voice, which is silent now because the suit of armour is lying on the ground motionless. There is no soul inside it. It is just a suit of armour, nothing else. Al's last words are echoing in his mind, "you better win, Brother". It was all because of this Humonculus, he deserves to die. He deserves to die. Ed always used to believe that he will never take a life but now it doesn't matter. He will kill him. It is because of him that he lost his little brother. He deserves to die. He must die. Ed lands his last fist into the face of the beast but as soon as his arm gets in contact with his face, a bright light comes out of that artificial human. Soon he is blinded in that light and loses his consciousness.

.

"Brother".

This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to get unconscious.

"Brother".

He has to kill him. He has to destroy the one who stole his only brother from him.

"Brother".

Even though he is gone, Al's voice is still inside Ed's mind. He can still listen to him calling for him.

"Brother".

But he is gone, he will never come back.

"BROTHER".

That loud shout was enough for Ed to regain his consciousness. He is not in the middle of a battle anymore but in a garden which is calm and peaceful. He is sitting on the grass in the sky greying while the evening turns into night. He feels soft little hands wrapped around his left arm.

"Brother?"

This is the voice Ed truly wants to hear but this is really weird, he turns his face towards the little boy near him. this is Al, this is really Al, even though Al's face is full of tears, but Ed is happy because in front of him is his little brother and in his little human body. What else can he ask for? Ed is just staring at his little brother who is now really little and soft, just as he was before they did it - the thing which completely changed their lives.

"Al, you all right?"

Al just nods slowly. He tights his grip on his big brother's arm to hug it tightly.

"Brother, you fell down. I was tried to wake you up, but you didn't answer. I got scared", Al said everything as fast as he could and with eyes full of tears, tightening his grip even more.

"I am fine. Sorry to scare you but you scared me too", that was the moment when Ed's gaze goes down to his leg, his left leg, his flesh leg. Why does he have his leg? Al made the trade for his arm only so why does he have his leg, too?

"How did I scare you?", Al asks, finally loosening his grip a little and looking at Ed.

"Al, my leg?"

"What about your leg?"

Why is Al asking this? Isn't he shocked to see his flesh leg? Now Ed notices something else. His body is small, smaller than it should be. This is a little weird.

"Ed, Al, you need to come", comes a loud but sweet feminine voice from a distance behind Ed's back. Ed turns around to see the source of the voice. A little girl with short, bright blond hair and blue eyes.

"Winry?", Just one word slips out of Ed's mouth. Why is she small too?

"Come fast, Granny asked me to bring you back to your house", Winry shouts again for them to come.

"Granny is in our house?", Ed doesn't think before asking this question but soon gets lost in his thoughts. His house, is she really talking about his house? Images of ashes on the ground where his house used to be, come to his mind.

"Brother, let's go", Al's voice brings Ed back to the current time.

When the three of them arrive in front of their house, Ed is shocked to see his house, his own house. Exactly as it was before. Ed hesitates a little to enter but Winry literally pushes him inside. As soon as Ed comes inside the house he starts looking at everything as if he was seeing it for the first time but Winry doesn't let him enjoy watching all those things because she drags him inside to their mother's room.

This is the worst part of all of this because now in front of him there is his mom. she is lying on the bed; her skin is pale. She slowly tries to stretch her shaking hands towards her boys. He remembers this, he has seen this before. Many years have passed but his memories are still fresh, he could recognise every detail including where everybody is standing and what they are doing. Everything is exactly the same. Today is the day when his mother is going to die. This thought breaks Ed completely; he has to see her die again. he won't be able to save her again.

Trisha's boys are now holding her shaking hands, looking only at her. Al is unable to understand anything while Ed looks like he knows everything. She holds their hands as tightly as she can with her loose and shaking hands.

"You both have to... live. I have... saved some money... for this... eventually. Take care... of each other", these are the only words his mother is able to say before she becomes silent. Teardrops start falling from Al's eyes, but Ed is angry and frustrated. Why does he have to see this again? Why? He gets his hand out of his mother's motionless hand and runs away from there at the maximum speed he can reach with this small body. He can hear voices behind him, calling for him but he doesn't care for any of them. He just can't see everything happening again.

Ed is running away from his own home, as far as he can, from the same home which he misses the most. During his run, he see some unbelievable things. First, the shop from where he used to buy chocolate in his childhood. But almost a years after his mother's death, the only owner of the shop, Mr Grant, died when he fell down from the roof while trying to repair it. But today he is alive and working in his shop. He smiles towards Ed, but Ed is not in the condition of smiling, knowing exactly what is going to happen to him next year. He starts running again but forced to stop once again by seeing another familiar face, Mrs Rosey's. An old weak woman with no family. She spends most of her time either talking to small children of the village or with animals. When she notices Ed, she smiles at him and brings her hand forward towards him with a candy inside it. She motions for Ed to come here and take the candy, but he can't. He remembers her death too. She died at the same time when everybody was busy with Mr Grant's funeral. She was struggling with pain, but no one was there to help her. The scene when Ed saw the dead body of this lady flashes in front of his eyes. He can't take it. He can't so he runs away.

"Hey, relax", comes the sweet voice of Anney, since Ed just bumped into her while running. Anney is 4 years older than Ed and is very sweet but she died too after 2 years from now, during the rebellion of Ishbal, some shooting happen in Resembool, too. She got killed by one of those Ishbalans but today she is here. She is alive.

"Ed, are you all right? You have just been staring at me for a minute." But Ed can't reply to her. He runs away from there too.

Why is he seeing all those faces? Why is this happening? He doesn't want to face all of that again. He doesn't want to see all of them die again in front of him. He reaches to a place which usually scares a small child of his age but for him, it is the most comfortable place in the world - the graveyard where he used to spend most of his time in childhood, in front of his mother's grave. But today that place is empty. There is no grave. The graveyard is missing many graves which he remembered to be existing there but now those people are alive so why would they require a grave?

He sits at the same place where he always sits but today there is no grave in front of him. He can still imagine it being there in the exact same place.

The sound of crying little girl comes to his ears. He turns to look towards the girl. Actually, she is the same age as he is, as he's small now, too. She is crying in front of her parents' graves. Ed remembers her, she was in his class. Her name was Elena, the shyest girl of the school. Ed had also made fun of her many times but now he can't do it because now he knows exactly how it feels to have no family. Because now he has also seen his mother's death in front of him, too. In his childhood, when he realised it, it was too late because when his mother died, Elena had also died on the same day. He always regretted it, too, but now he has the chance to at least apology to her.

She is sitting there with her favourite teddy bear in her hands, looking at her parents' graves when she notices someone coming to her, It is Ed. He cames there and sits silently near her without the courage to make eye contact with her. she turns her face away from him too.

"I'm sorry Elena, for making fun of you in the school", Ed states in a single breath without looking at her. He feels even more hurt when Elena stand up and run away from him, but she accidentally drops her teddy bear while trying to run away. The teddy bear which she can't leave for a second is lying there in front of him. Now he notices that one arm of her teddy bear is broken. Has it always been broken? Has she really always carried a teddy bear with one broken arm? Even if she can't forgive him, he can still do this for her. He can at least fix this teddy bear. He stands up from his sitting position to go near the teddy bear. After clapping his hands, he touches the teddy bear. Actually, he is not sure whether this will work or not, but it does. Bright light flashes from the teddy bear which forbids him from seeing anything around him.

Everything goes bright around him. When he opens his eyes, he finds himself not in the same graveyard, but in a place which is completely white, or white void. Ed remembers this place exactly because he has already visited this place three times. Once while trying to bring back his mother, a second time when attaching Al's soul to the armour and a third time while coming out of Gluttony's belly. Today he is here again, in the Portal of Truth and in front of him stands the figure which always haunts his dreams.

Something white but with the outline of a boy exactly like Ed is standing there, but he is not laughing as he always does. It is very angry.

"So, are you going to tell me why I am here?", Ed blurts out at his face. Today he is not afraid of him as he was when he visited him for the first time.

"Dwarf in the flask Homunculus", Truth starts with the same angry face, "First of all, he stole God's power, then reversed the time"

"That means I really am back in time. I am 5 years old.", A little smile comes on Ed's face, "That means I've got another chance to save everyone". Images of all those people who have died return back to his mind: Elena, Mr Grant, Mrs Rosey, Anney, Mr and Mrs Rockbell, Nina, Mr Hughes and Al... but what about mom?

Truth tries to say something but Ed cuts him off.

"Hey bastard, if you were really sending me back in time then would it kill you to take me a few more years back so I could save mom too?!", Ed spits without hearing what Truth want to say.

Finally, Truth gets the chance to speak, "You can't save her! You can't save anybody"

The smile on Ed's face changes into an expression of anger, "What do you mean?"

"Everything is going to be the same, who is supposed to die will die and whatever is supposed to be lost will be lost. Five sacrifices will again be used. Again, Dwarf in the flask will steal my power but this time he will not reverse time. He'll die by your hands", he replies pointing towards the shocked child.

"What the fuck? If I am back in time I am going to save everyone, and this includes defeating that copy of my old man too. And about your sacrifices, this time I am not going to perform human transmutation, and neither will Al, and that means that bastard will not get 5 sacrifices", Ed replies in his anger.

Truth laughs loudly, "You really think you can change the fate of the whole world?", It laughs again.

"Maybe not of the whole world, but I will change the fate of my loved ones, at least"

Again, loud laughter.

"TRUTH", Ed shouts with all his power, "I will protect everyone around me and I will change the fate".

"Then it will be fun to watch you try".

With Truth's laughter, small, black hands come out of the gate behind Ed and take him. Ed lets them take him peacefully.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed saves the life of one person but ultimately find the way to save Al's life but Truth has another plan's in his mind. Now, will he be really able to save Al from Truth?

I do not own anything excepts for some OC's. Don't worry they are not very important. And as English is not my first language so there could be some errors, if you find any please help me rectify it. Now enjoy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed slowly opens his eyes to find himself again in the same graveyard where he was before. Elena's teddy bear is still in his small hands. Its arm is now repaired and there is a small smile on Ed's face, not because of the teddy bear but because he got another chance. but Truth's words are still in his mind, "Everything is going to be the same".

"No, nothing is going to be the same, I will save everyone", then he remembers about Elena, she is going to die today. He remembers that the villagers found her body in the river. He runs to the river still holding the teddy bear in his hands.

He reaches near the river and hides behind the bushes just to observe Elena, who is crying on the river bank. She is going to fall into the river soon. So he should draw near her, but what if she again runs away again, since she is very afraid of him and she has a reason to be. Or should he just remain hidden and save her when she will fall?

Elena is lost in her thoughts when she notices some bushes behind her back moving a little bit.

"Who is there?", Elena asks wiping her tears, looking towards the bushes, so Ed comes out of them. The little girl gets scared by the boy who bullies her almost daily and takes a few steps backwards.

"Look behind you", he shouts and she notices that she is very close to the river, nearly ready to fall in it so she cames forward.

"Don't worry, I will not do anything to you", Ed says looking at her. Elena is usually scared of the boy but today she notices the pain in his eyes. After everything that had happened in her life, this is one of the things that she can easily understand - pain.

"What happened?", Elena asks with a concerned face.

"My mom died", Ed replies very slowly. He didn't even look at the girl, but choose to sit silently near the riverbank, at a little distance from her so she doesn't get scared again.

Elena is not scared now, she sits near him.

There is a long silence. Both of them are just sitting there.

"So should you be in your home?", she asks finally breaking the silence.

"I can't", he responds, his gaze fixed on the water.

"I know", she replies.

Then again a silence.

Meanwhile in the White Void

Truth - You can't interfere with fate, she is going to die.

Back to Earth

Ed is thinking of all the possible things that could happen. She is going to fall down in the river, but how?. They both are sitting silently at a safe distance from the river. So what is going to happen?

"Mini?", Elena looks at the teddy bear which is in Ed's lap.

"Yeah, you dropped it in the graveyard", he says and returns it to Elena.

"Thank you. Mini, are you all right? I thought I lost you. Sorry. Will you forgive me?", Elena is trying to talk to Mini, her teddy bear. Ed is confused by her behaviour but then realise that she is just 5. Only he is a 15-year-old in the body of a 5-year-old, whereas she is really a 5-year-old child.

"What... her hand?", she turns to Ed, "her hand was broken".

"Yeah, I fixed it", Ed replies, prideful.

"With alchemy?", she asks curiously and then gives a big smile after receiving a nod from Ed.

"Meow", they hear a sound, then notice a white cat at a certain distance from them. Elena gets up to get the cat and starts petting with its soft body. Ed remains seated in his place. This reminds him of Al, who can also pick up any stray he finds on the road. Maybe that's why Al and Elena are friends, because of cats. Actually, Al is the only one in the school who talks to Elena. Lost in his thoughts, he remembers one thing that when the villagers found Elena's body, there was also a cat with her, a white cat. Ed freezes for a second, then...

"Aaaaaaah", Elena cries out because her leg slipped and she is going to fall in the river with the cat still in her arms.

Ed is distant from her, he can't reach to her in time but he has to do something. He pushes away his depressed thoughts and tries to focus on the solution. He claps his hands with full force and slaps them into the clear water of the river.

Instantly the river freezes completely and Elena falls on top of the ice while holding the cat close to her, and Mini too. She looks shocked and maybe scared too.

"You alright?", Ed ask, giving her his hand to stand up.

She nods a little and stands up using his hand.

I have done it. I have saved the first life. I will save the rest, too.

"It is late, you should go home", I solicit to her.

She nods. "You should go, too", she waits for a second, then continues with a sad face, "for your mother".

his mom's face comes to his mind. Mom. I couldn't save her.

Al. He must be scared. he has to be there.

"See you in school". After saying that he runs away without getting a reply.

White Void

Truth - This is not over yet.

Earth

There is nothing new in his home for Ed. He has seen this already. There are lots of people here, Granny Pinako is talking to someone. He goes inside to see that his mom is still in her room on the bed, but she is not moving, not even breathing. She is silent, completely silent.

"Ed?", cames Winry's voice.

Ed turns towards the source of the voice.

In the corner of the room, Al is sitting with tears almost completely covering his face and Winry is sitting near him with one hand holding his and the other on his back.

"Where were you?",Winry asks but Ed isn't listening.

"Bro... the... er, mom is... not ... not talking... to me", The 4-year-old says with his sobbing voice.

Ed goes near him and brings his little brother's head near his chest to hug him. Al returns a tight hug. Winry also wraps her hands around them to hug. All three of them stay like this for some time. All of them are scared and hurt. All of them are broken.

Some people enter the room carrying a coffin. They lift Trisha's body to put into the coffin. At that moment Al stands up and tries to go towards his mom but Ed holds his hand to stop him.

"Brother, what are they doing to mom?"

Ed remembers this. The same happened last time. At that time both of them held their mother and didn't let anyone touch her. Granny had to spend a lot of time to convince them to let their mom go.

Ed pulls his brother's arm towards himself to hug him again. Al can't see anything because his head is on his brother's chest. But Ed is watching everything very carefully. Everyone start praying for their mother. Ed is also praying in his mind. Last time, he wasn't able to do anything for his mother, but he this time he can.

Granny Pinako was near Trisha when she hears Al's voice. She realises that her friend left two small children behind and now she has to take care of them for Trisha. These children are too young to understand anything. But Ed is able to comfort Al for now and how Ed is looking at Trisha scares Pinako. Ed is whispering something, maybe praying. Ed isn't looking like a 5-year-old innocent child but a mature person who can clearly understand what is going on. Someone who has seen many people die in his life.

Time has come to take the coffin to the graveyard. Few people carry the coffin, but Ed also is there, and Al following him.

"Ed, Al, you can stay behind", Pinako says to the young children. They are too young to be part of this.

"But I want to", Ed's voice is filled with confidence. It is good that he wants to do something for his mother, but he is too young to really understand all this. But maybe his eyes are exactly opposite of his small body. Pinako can't fight with those eyes.

The graveyard which already had so many graves gets one more, the grave of Trisha Elric. For a while everybody stays there but then they start to go home. In the end, only two boys are left in front of Trisha's grave. Her sons remain sitting there waiting for nothing because nothing is going to happen. Their mother is already gone. She is not going to return.

"Brother, I am hungry and it is cold", Al's innocent voice finally breaks the silence.

Ed remembers it, he has heard this line before. Last time, when Al said this, Ed replied with the idea of bringing mom back, but this is not going to happen this time. This time everything will be good. Al will stay alive and in his human body.

"Let's go home!", Ed suggests, standing to his feet. Al also comes to his feet without any reply. Al is still looking at her mother's grave, but as soon as Ed starts walking, he doesn't waste a second to follow him.

Ed notices small Winry coming towards them.

"Ed, Al, come on, Granny is calling you", Ed already knows that she is calling for food and that she has made stew, which is Ed's favourite.

Ed simply nods and all three children start going together to their destination.

This is a new life for Ed, another beginning, another chance to get everything he wants, to save everyone he loves. From now on, he will write his own life, his own way. He has already started it by saving Elena's life. Now he will save more lives.

Truth - This is not a new beginning. This is just a repeat of the previous one. You are not allowed to change anything and if you try then there will be consequences for it. Are you ready to bear them?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. This is the end of the second chapter. I want to tell something that Truth is talking to himself. Ed can't listen to anything that he is saying but Truth can see everything that Ed is doing, he even knows what Ed is thinking. Now, tell me what you think about this chapter. I really want your opinion. Please please please give some reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything excepts my OCs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a year

Ed - 6 years

Al - 5 years.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Alphonse **

 

Memories of his mother's death still haunt little Alphonse. He wakes up in the middle of the night with sweating. Sometimes he wishes his mother could return back to him somehow but he knows something which his brother always say that "dead never returns". Maybe his mother is not going to return.

The terrified boy turns his face to the second bed in the room where his brother was supposed to be but as usual, he is not there. Al remains seated on the bed hugging his legs. Tears roll out of his eyes because he feels alone and scared.

After some time, he stands up and goes to his father's study.

It was not long ago when his father uses to sit on the desk in the middle of the room and both little boys watch him hiding behind the door. Not much has changed after that except that now Ed is the one who sits on the desk and Al watches from behind.

After watching for some time, he returns to his room. Dark sky could be seen through the window. It is far from sunrise. Completely hiding inside the blanket, Al returns to sleep with some tears in his little eyes.  
.

Next morning

.

Sun rays strike on Al's face from the window. He wakes up to find the second bed beside him still empty. This thing is also very common nowadays. Al gets up from the bed and starts walking rubbing his eyes.

Al reaches to the study room to find Ed sleeping there on his desk.

"wake up, Brother. We will get late for school", Al says shaking him a bit.

Ed replies in the sleepy voice, "I don't want to go, I want to sleep"

"that's why you should sleep in time. Now get up, I don't want to be late again", he notices that Ed is not listening but trying to sleep again "BROTHER, wakes up", he shouted.

Al could be a sweet boy but when he makes up his mind on something then no one can doubt that he is really Ed's brother. So he is able to drag Ed out of the house in time.

They go to Rockbell's house to have their breakfast. Ever since the death of their mother, granny Pinako is the one who gives them meals. Elena also uses to have meals with them because now she has also become a close friend of Ed, Al and Winry.

While Granny gets breakfast ready, both boys go to Winry's room to find Elena already their with Winry. Winry is telling Elena about various tools that Granny uses to make automail. Winry is not able to make anything good on her own but still, she is a big help for Granny. Elena doesn't look very interested in it, actually who will be interesting in these dangerous tools.

Elena's face brightens up when she sees both boys, "Ed, Al", she came to them to talk. Winry becomes sad or disappointed.

Seeing her disappointed face, Ed go to her. "Hey, don't worry if nobody is interested in your automail. Just do whatever you like and I know you will become a great automail engineer in future", Ed replies with a big smile.

Winry smiles too, "It is very weird to get a compliment from you, but thank you". Ed makes a disgusted face but couldn't get a chance to reply because Granny call them so everybody run downstairs.

After having breakfast, four children go together to school.

.

In the classroom, Al sits in the front seat in the leftmost row. Winry and Elena sit together in the second seat of the rightmost row while Ed in the last seat of the middle row. Al turns his face back to see Ed not paying attention in the class but reading from the book on his desk. Al knows that he is reading an alchemic book from dad's study because he always read it in class.

It was math's class and math's teacher is the most horrible one in the school. Nobody dares in her class to get distracted but Ed doesn't care.

The teacher writes on the board - '9 x 3'.

"Who is going to tell the answer?", Teacher asks.

It takes a minute for children to raise their hands including Al, Winry and Elena. But the teacher focuses her eyes on the last bench, where Ed is busy in his book.

"Ed, do you want to answer?", teacher asks in a sarcastic tone but as if he didn't listen.

Ed's focus is strong. While reading something interesting, he can't hear anything. Al had asked many times to Ed to pay attention in class or at least in her class but as if he will ever listen.

"Ed, I am asking you?", the teacher shouts, her voice is full of irritation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Edward **

 

Ed was reading an alchemic book of his father's library when his teacher's voice disturbs him, he stands up slowly, "Yes teacher", he asks because he didn't know what he is supposed to say.

"I asked you a question", the teacher looks like, she is about to explode.

Ed doesn't even know the question, how can he answer it? but he found it on board, "9 * 3", that's easy.

"27 ma'am", Ed replies with a smile.

"8 x 6", she asks

A 6-year child would take some time to answer but Ed is not 6 but 16, so he answers within a second, "48"

"8 x 14", the teacher again asks in a very irritated voice. When she asks it, don't know why but everybody starts murmuring to each other.

"112"

"14 x 27", this time she literally shouts.

Ed again replies in a soft tone, "378"

Before she could ask more question, the school bell rings for lunchtime, so she picks her books and leaves as fast as she can.

Ed isn't even sure what just happen but everybody in class come around him, cheering for him.

"Ed, how you are able to multiply that easily?", a random student asks

"Ed, can you teach me maths?", the second one asks.

But Winry's question is different from others, "Were you cheating?"

"I was not cheating. Why are you asking this?", he replies in an irritated voice.

"because today was our first class of multiplication and we only learned single digit multiplication, but you multiplied double-digit numbers too", Elena replies sweetly standing beside her.

"But you didn't even know this, right?", Winry again taunts him.

He didn't know this because he never pays attention in class but why should he? He already knows everything which she teaches. He didn't reply to her but faces another side where he notices Al still near the first seat, Al was looking at him before Ed made eye contact with him but a soon as Ed faces towards him, he picks his bag to go outside the class without turning back.

Other children are still cheering for Ed but he doesn't care. He goes towards the door pushing everyone aside.

"Al", Ed shouts from behind but he didn't turn, "Al", again he didn't.

Finally, Ed reaches to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Al, I am calling you for so long"

"Aren't you happy with everybody cheering for you?", Al says

"What happen to you?", Ed asks directly.

"This is what you wanted: People running around you. So go", saying he turns his face away.

"What?", Ed said just one word.

Before anything else could happen, Al runs away.

Ed just couldn't understand what just happen.

"What happened?", came the voice of Winry behind him.

"I don't know. He suddenly exploded without any reason", Ed replies in frustration.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Elena **

 

Elena is worried for Al, he is a good boy, he was the only one in school who never made fun of Elena. she had already searched him everywhere when she finally finds him near the stairs of the school. He is crying there silently. She goes near to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stops his crying but doesn't look towards her.

"What happened Al?", she asks softly but still there was no reply.

"Al, what is the problem? I know it isn't about what happened today. I know something is bothering you from few days, I have noticed it. Tell me", Elena is quite mature than her age and could understand people easily maybe because of what she had suffered.

Al finally starts talking with sobbing voice nervously, "Sometimes, I wonder if... he... really is... my brother"

"What do you mean?", Elena asks.

No more tears are coming out of his eyes and old are also drying slowly while he says, "Sometimes, I feel like he is someone else. someone I don't know"

Now Elena also gets scared but still tries to calm him, "don't be illogical Al, there is nothing like this. he is your brother. you know him."

"No, I don't", he turns to her, "Something happened to him after mom's death. Now, he never plays with me, actually, he rarely talks to me. he spends more of his time in dad's library."

"But what's wrong with that, if he is trying to learn", Elena is feeling weird but she wants to help Al.

"It is not wrong, but weird.", he is staring at the ground, "just a day before mom's death, he couldn't even able to transmute a toy perfectly but suddenly after that, he can perform advanced alchemy. He can understand all of dad's notes suddenly. We were learning alchemy together but now he does it all alone. He can even transmute without a transmutation circle. but how? nobody can do it? and when I asked him, he didn't tell me because he never told me anything."

Elena doesn't understand much about alchemy but she remembers one weird thing. When Elena use to stay alone at that time she had heard through school rumours that Ed and Al can perform alchemy to make small things so she got scared when that day Ed freeze the complete river to save her. that was the first time she saw alchemy so she was not aware of it whether it is an easy task or the hard one.

"Al, is freezing water is a hard task?", she asked.

Al suddenly comes out of his thoughts, he becomes surprised from the sudden question but still answers, "Yes, for that first you need to understand the composition of water then change its temperature. Even after so much practice, I am still not able to freeze a glass of water properly but maybe Brother can. Actually, I don't know what he can and what he can't."

"I am not talking about a glass of water but about greater things, like a river?"

"River?", he becomes shocked and nervous.

Elena becomes more terrified with the thought. Al is not able to freeze a glass of water but that day Ed freezes that complete river. Something is weird for sure.

"Elena, why are you asking about the river?", Al asks in a shocked tone.

But before she could answer the school bell ring.

Elena thought that maybe be this is not a good time for this because he is already sad, "We should return to class", Elena asks.

Al nods, "Go forward, I will join after taking my water bottle from canteen"

"Fine", she replies and returns back to class. The first things she notices near the entrance of her class gate are Ed and Winry talking worriedly. When Ed notices her, he asks, "Have you seen Al anywhere? I searched the whole school for him"

"Yes, he is coming back to class. Talk to him in class", she replies.

"Where is he, I want to know?", He shouts hard which turn all the heads toward them. In these types of condition, only Winry can handle him so she did. Somehow she convinces him to go inside and wait.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Alphonse **

 

Al doesn't have to take water bottle but he just wants some time alone that's why he sends Elena away. This is the drawing class which is his favourite but the teacher always comes a little late so he can sit here for a couple of minutes. Before he could return back to his old though, something else caught his mind - a cat on the road. He was always fond of cats. He forgot everything and go after it to catch it but the cat runs away and Al falls down on the road. He gets himself a cut on his knee which is paining a lot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Lust **

Lust doesn't know what her father really want but she will do whatever he will order her. From some time she was on this mission to keep an eye on this little boy. She doesn't know why her father is so interested in this kid but she was doing her job. But today he orders her to go in front of that kid to talk to him and she will do this too. He is her father, it is her duty to fulfil his every command.

The boy is chasing after the cat but the cat runs away and the boy falls down. This was the opportunity she was waiting for.

"Gluttony, stay hidden here, behind these bushes", she says Gluttony before moving forward. Gluttony just nods in response.

Lust goes near the crying boy and caresses him sweetly, "What happen sweat boy? Are you hurt?", she asks.

The boy looks toward her with his innocent eyes, Lust doesn't like to handle humans but she has to do it.

"Don't worry", she says and kisses on his knee where he got the cut, "Is it better now?"

the boy looks at her, "My mom used to do this always", he replies but Lust already knew that. That's why she did it today. She was keeping an eye on these kids for a long time.

She caresses slowly on his head, "Used?", she asks.

"She is no more?", he replies with sobbing voice. Lust doesn't like humans, but now on top of it, she got a crying kid to handle.

"Oh, am so sorry, What is your name?", she asks.

"Al", he replies.

"Sweat name, my name is Mary. You can talk to me whenever you want", Lust offers.

"But where can I find you?", he asks.

"Whenever you will need me. I will be there. But now you should go to your class"

The boy nods and returns back inside and Lust finally takes a breath after getting rid of that irritating human boy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the long-awaited chapter 3. I know it's been a long time since this story is updated but now I will try to continue it. But for that, I need your support. Please give me some reviews like what you think about this story? Do you like where it is going? Any suggestions are also welcome.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
